Zelda's Misadventures Vol 1
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: This series follows the misadventures of Princess Zelda set before the events of Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons.
1. Chapter 1:1: The Kidnapping

A light wind blew across the lush, green, thriving kingdom of Hyrule. Its fair princess, Zelda, stood on her balcony.

"Father never lets me go out without one guard!" Zelda said, slightly annoyed.

"It's for a valid reason, Zelda," a voice said. Zelda immediately recognized the voice as her father's. She turned to face him.

"I know, but-!"

"I know how much you wish to be like any other commoner girl, but you are royalty, so I will not allow you to go out alone! I want to make sure you are kept safe!" her father said.

"Of course, father. I understand…" Zelda said before she walked away sadly.

"There must be a way…!" the king whispered under his breath. He walked away.

Zelda sat in the garden of the castle, looking at her reflection.

"Sometimes…" she thought to herself, "I wish I weren't a princess!" she finished as she slapped her reflection in the water.

"Your highness," a voice said, "your father wishes to speak to you!"

"Alright," Zelda said as she got up and strode away, unaware of the piercing red eyes in the shadows. Zelda approached her father.

"Hello, daddy!" Zelda said.

"I have come to the conclusion that there is a way for me to send you out protected while feeling comfortable!" the king said.

"Really?!" Zelda said excitedly.

"Yes. We must depart for Lynna Village!" the king said.

"Great!" Zelda said as she ran outside.

"Impa! Get two knights to accompany us!" the king ordered.

"As you wish, your majesty," Impa said. Impa left the throne room and came back a few minutes later with two knights.

"Thank you, Impa!" the king said.

"Anytime, your majesty," Impa said. The king left with the two guards following him.

"I do hope she hasn't gotten too far ahead of us. That could be bad," the king said.

Zelda continued running down the path to Lynna Village, unaware of the same pair of piercing red eyes watching her from the shadows.

"I can't believe she's actually out here alone!" the voice of the red eyes said.

"Should we strike, Kayran?" another voice said. This one had yellow eyes.

"Let's wait! I get the feeling we'll regret it if we strike right- oh yep! Here comes King Daphnes and two knights!" Kayran said.

"Daughter! Wait up!" Daphnes said as he walked as quickly as possible to catch up.

"Sorry, daddy! I just really want to feel comfortable being guarded while out here!" Zelda said with a smile on her face.

"Well you will probably get injured if you keep running with your current clothes," Daphnes responded playfully. Zelda turned and started walking alongside her father. A small bird landed on Zelda's right shoulder.

"Oh! Look at this little guy!" Zelda said as she held up her left index finger, allowing the bird to perch on her finger.

"What is it with princesses and having a way with nature?" Daphnes asked.

"We do not know, your majesty," one of the guards said.

"It was a rhetorical question," Daphnes said.

"Aye," the guard responded. They continued walking until they arrived at Lynna village. Daphnes sighed deeply.

"Zelda. If I let you explore the village on your own, do you swear upon Hylia that you will stay safe?" Daphnes asked. Zelda gasped joyfully.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Zelda said. She ran off.

"Did she not remember anything from that short conversation a few minutes ago?" Daphnes said.

"This feels so nice! To feel like I'm just another girl in the kingdom!" Zelda said as she walked through the village. She saw an opening into the beach. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching and left the village.

"This is when we strike!" Kayran said. He slipped as quietly out of the shadows of the bushes as possible. He snuck up behind the little girl, and clapped his hand over her mouth. He pulled her back into the bushes and sat down.

"What do we do now?!" the other man said urgently. Zelda was frantically struggling within the thief's grasp. Kayran pulled out a small dagger and showed Zelda it.

"Now if you don't scream, then I'll let you go. However, if you scream, then I'll be forced to use this, understand, princess?!" Kayran said. Zelda nodded. Kayran released his hand from the girl's mouth.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Zelda whispered.

"Not right now, my dear…" Kayran said dismissively.

"Please tell me!" Zelda said.

"You're a princess. Take one guess!" Kayran said impatiently. Zelda sighed.

"Ransom?" Zelda assumed. Kayran nodded.

"Come on. We're going to our hideout," Kayran said as he got to his feet.

"Come on, princess," the other man said. Zelda followed them through the forest of trees and bushes, hoping that her father would send the guards to look for her.


	2. Chapter 1:2: Sora

A boy with long, dark blue hair was watching the two thieves and Zelda from inside the bushes.

"Dang thieves! I can't believe they'd have the audacity to kidnap royalty!" the boy said. He emerged from the bushes and followed the thieves and princess until they reached a rock cliffside.

"What're they doing?" the boy asked himself. One of the kidnappers pushed on a small part of the cliffside. A secret passage opened up. They went inside and it closed behind them.

"Come on, princess!" Kayran said as he pushed Zelda forward.

"I am," Zelda said, hiding her mixture of anger and fear. Kayran grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a small room with just one, wood door leading to another room in it. There were two bars on the door, giving Zelda the assumption that it was to be her prison.

"There's your new home, Zelda!" Kayran said.

"Just as I assumed…" Zelda said. Kayran dragged her toward the room. He released her wrist and grabbed keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He grabbed Zelda by the shoulder, and shoved her into the room. He closed the door behind her and locked it. The room was just like that of a prison, as Zelda expected it to be. There was a small torch. It was enough to light up the entire room, for the room was very small. A wooden bed was hanging from the wall by two chains.

"And here's a bouncy ball to play with!" Kayran's voice came from outside. A blue ball hit her in the head.

"Ouch!" Zelda said, rubbing her head. Zelda picked up the ball. She just simply looked at it.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" Zelda asked.

"Until your father pays us 50,000,000 rupees," Kayran responded.

"What?! But… but! Not even our royal safe houses that many rupees! We can only hold 10,000,000 rupees at once! We receive a new batch of 10,000,000 at the end of every month!" Zelda said.

"Well. Then I guess you're spending five months here, my precious princess!" Kayran said.

"Can you please lower the ransom?" Zelda begged.

"No," Kayran said.

"Please! Please lower the ransom!" Zelda continued.

"No…!" Kayran said, loosing his patience.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Zelda begged once more.

"I'll RAISE the ransom if you don't shut your mouth!" Kayran said.

"Okay…" Zelda said as she sat down on her wooden bed. She sighed.

"Hylia, please help me…!" Zelda said to herself.

The blue haired boy made his way into the kidnappers' lair. He saw that there were more than just one. It was like a huge gang of thieves.

"Where is she being held?" the blue haired boy thought to himself. In the distance, he saw the very room that Kayran had brought Zelda into.

"That's gotta be it!" the boy said. He slipped past the thieves, only to find out that the key to Zelda's cell was hanging on the wall next to her door where a thief was sitting in a chair. The boy glanced around the room, trying to find something that could help him. He suddenly got an idea. He brought out a sheet of paper and jot down something on it. He put it in an envelope and slid it across the room into Zelda's cell.

"Huh?" Zelda said, as she saw a small envelope enter her cell. She picked it up and read it to herself.

"Try to get the thief's attention…" Zelda read. She thought for a little bit and came up with an idea. She grabbed her ball and threw it through the bars of her cell.

"No! Hey! Mister!" Zelda said.

"What is it, princess?" the thief said as he got up and turned to face Zelda's cell.

"Can you please get me that ball back? Please?" Zelda asked pleadingly.

A blue ball went whizzing past the boy's face.

"I'm going to assume that's how she's going to-" Before he could finish his sentence, the guard got up and faced the cell door. He ran as quickly — with making as little noise as possible — to the keys and grabbed them. He put them in his pocket and then hid under the thief's chair. The thief turned and left the room.

"Yes!" the boy said. He emerged from the chair and unlocked the door.

Zelda heard a click and the door opened up. There, she saw a young boy.

"You're the one who rescued me?" Zelda said.

"Well. I'm in the process of rescuing you…" the boy said.

"What's your name?" Zelda asked.

"My name is Sora, milady!" the boy said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. They hid behind the wall. Sora peeked around the wall and saw thieves left, right and center.

"Here's the plan: I'm going to go out there and get the thieve's attention and you're going to run out of here!" Sora said.

"But-!" Zelda protested.

"I'll be fine! I've done stuff like this before!" Sora said.

"You have?" Zelda said, shocked. Sora nodded.

"I'll tell you later!" Sora said. With that, he stepped into the open and screamed as loudly as possible.

"Hey! Seize him!" a thief said. All of the thieves in the room ran after him, prompting Zelda to sneak outside. Seeing this, Sora ran as quickly as he could outside. He hand't planned this far ahead, so he didn't know what to do.

"Move, Sora!" Zelda said. Sora looked above him and saw Zelda pushing a huge boulder down the cliff. Sora moved out of the way. She got the boulder moving down the cliffside and it caused an avalanche. Rocks and mud came raining down in front of the lair entrance, blocking the way out.

"Haha! Nice idea, princess!" Sora said.

"Thank you! And please! Just call me Zelda!" Zelda responded. Zelda came down to Sora.

"Alright, Zelda. Let's get you back to your dad in Lynna Village!" Sora said as he and Zelda left the entrance.

From behind the mud and rocks, Kayran was burning uncontrollably with anger.

"I'll get you for this boy! It surely can't get worse!" Kayran screamed.

"It's worse, sir," a thief said.

"How could it be worse?!" Kayran asked.

"I'm afraid the princess was rescued by that boy. So… she's with him…" the thief said.

"What…? No!" Kayran screamed.


	3. Chapter 1:3: The Offer

Zelda ran up to her father and hugged him.

"Okay," he started, "what happened?"

"You were right, father! I need someone to look after me!" Zelda said as she kept hugging him tightly.

"That doesn't answer my question, daughter!" Harkinian said sternly.

"I was kidnapped! By this thief named Kayran! But, that boy with blue hair rescued me! His name's Sora!" Zelda said as she looked at him.

"Zelda, go invite him and his father to the castle for dinner tonight," Harkinian said. Zelda looked up at him, a mixture of confused and shocked expression upon her face.

"Why?" Zelda asked curiously.

"I'm going to assign him to be your bodyguard. You seem to like him, so he'll be your bodyguard!" Harkinian said. Zelda twirled around and jumped and screamed for joy.

"She really needs to stop doing stuff like that in high heels," Harkinian said as he started back to the castle. Zelda ran up to Sora's house door and knocked.

"Sora! Are you home? It's me! Zelda!" Zelda said excitedly. The door was answered, but it wasn't Sora. It was a tall, brown haired man. The man gasped and immediately knelt before Zelda at the sight of her.

"Milady!" he said.

"Please. Stand," Zelda said formally, trying to hide her eagerness. The man did so.

"What do you want with me?" the man asked.

"It's not really what I want to do with you, but something I want to do with your son, Sora? May I please speak to him?" Zelda asked.

"Of course, milady!" the man said.

"Please! Just call me Zelda!" Zelda said.

"Of course, mila- er! Zelda!" the man said before walking off. Zelda stood there for a few minutes, before Sora and his father returned to the door.

"What do you need?" Sora asked.

"I'd like to personally invite you two to the castle for dinner tonight!" Zelda said.

"Alright! Dad?" Sora asked.

"Sure, why not?" his father responded.

"Alright! Oh! Wait! I never gave you a reward for rescuing me, Sora!" Zelda said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You rescued me from my imprisonment! I need to reward you somehow!" Zelda said.

"You saved her?" Sora's father asked. Sora nodded.

"Oh! I got it!" Zelda said. She quickly kissed Sora on the cheek.

"See you tonight!" Zelda said before she left. Sora had frozen. He just stared blankly. He was shocked that the princess had just kissed him.

"Sora? You okay?" his father asked. Sora just simply nodded. He then fainted.

"So," he started, "you're not okay? Hello?"

Later that night, Sora and his father were at the castle door.

"You ready?" Sora's father asked. Sora nodded. With that, they opened the doors to the castle. It was a marvelous sight. Inside, Zelda was waiting for them. She gasped happily when she saw Sora.

"Sora! My hero!" Zelda said as she rushed up and him Sora tightly.

"Hi, Zelda!" Sora said. The hug lasted for around 30 seconds before Zelda finally released him.

"Okay! Zelda! That's enough! Please!" Sora said as he tried to break his arms free of the princess's tight grip. He exhaled sharply as he caught his breath.

"You… you have a tight grip there, Zelda…" Sora said.

"Well! Thank you! Now follow me to the dining room!" Zelda said as she beckoned them to follow them. They followed her throughout the castle passageways as they stared in awe at the magnificence of the castle.

"This is one big castle, Zelda," Sora said, still in awe.

"I'll be completely honest, sometimes I myself get lost in here," Zelda responded.

"But… you LIVE here! How can you get lost?" Sora asked.

"It's a lot bigger than you've seen…" Zelda said. Sora and his father nodded.

"You know where you're going, right? I mean! We've been walking for 10 minutes!" Sora said, now unsure about whether to trust Zelda on leading them in the right direction or not.

"Of course I do!" Zelda said. _"Not…!"_ Zelda thought to herself.

"Princess," a guard said, "you passed the dining room!" Zelda chuckled nervously.

"Of course! Come on, Sora and his father!" Zelda said. Sora and his father followed the princess back through the passage. They finally arrived at the dining room.

"Ah! Zelda! There you are! And, you must be Sora! And you're his father! What is your name?" Daphnes asked.

"My name is Jayrok, your majesty!" Sora's father said, bowing before him.

"Welcome, to the castle, Jayrok and Sora!" Daphnes said.

"Thank you for inviting us, your majesty!" Sora said.

"Please! Call me Daphnes!" Daphnes said as he sat down.

"Alright, Daphnes!" Sora said as he, his father, and Zelda sat down.

"Anyway," Jayrok said, "why'd your daughter invite us here? Does it have anything to with my son rescuing her from this Kayran guy?"

"Indeed it does. I'm appointing him to be her personal bodyguard," Daphnes said. At those words, Sora and Jayrok sat in shock.

"Yes!" Zelda said happily, "My appointed bodyguard! You get to see me everyday, Sora! And protect me from harm!"

"What? What?!" Sora said, shocked. The princess of Hyrule grinned at him happily.

"You're my appointed bodyguard!" Zelda said gleefully.

"But! I need to help my dad with the farm! I can't just stop and protect you, not to be rude, Daphnes!" Sora said. The smile faded from Zelda's face.

"But… You… you're the only person who makes me feel comfortable while being guarded by someone!" Zelda said. King Daphnes looked at Sora, displeased.

"I am sorry, your majesty, but I cannot accept," Sora said.

"I'm not hungry…" Zelda said as she got up. She then walked out of the dining room. Sora looked at Zelda as she left the room. He then looked at Daphnes, who was glaring at him.

"I… am truly, very sorry…" Sora said as he got up.

"May I be excused?" Sora asked.

"Yes. You may…" Daphnes said. Sora turned to leave with his father, but the king stopped him

"First let me talk to you, however!" Daphnes said sternly. Sora bit his lower lip, worried he might've angered the king more than he thought.

"Alone…" Daphnes said. He led Sora out another door and looked down.

"I am truly sorry, your majesty, but—"

"I understand, my boy," Daphnes said. He sighed and looked at his daughter's tower.

"But you're the one person who makes my daughter feel comfortable. None of the guards here make her feel comfortable. They only do their jobs and are not necessarily her friends," Daphnes continued.

"Does she consider me to be her friend?" Sora asked.

"I think she may consider you to be more than just her friend. I think she may LIKE you like you. Like, really likes you," Daphnes said.

"You mean…?" Sora said. Daphnes nodded. Sora looked at Zelda's tower. Sora looked down and processed the thought.

"I am sorry, your majesty, but the answer is still a no," Sora said.

"Alright. I understand. Return to your farm. But know that if you change your mind, you're welcome in the castle. I am in your debt for rescuing my daughter," Daphnes said. With that, Sora left.


	4. Chapter 1:4: Kayran's Capture

Thirteen days had passed and Zelda was resting on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, still thinking about Sora.

"May I come in, princess?" Impa from outside asked.

"Sorry, Impa. But I'm not in the mood to hear your stories right now…" Zelda said.

"Is it Sora? What happened?" Impa asked.

"He denied…" Zelda said, her voice slowly cracking. She tried to keep herself from crying, but couldn't help herself. She turned over and buried her face into her pillow and starting sobbing.

"I liked him! More than he could imagine!" Zelda screamed into her pillow, using it to muffle her scream. She heard a knock at the door.

"Impa! Just please! Leave me alone!" Zelda said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Its… me… Sora…" the voice said. Zelda looked at the door. Her mood quickly changed from sadness to bitter anger upon hearing Sora's voice.

"What do you want?!" she screamed.

"Can I come in? Or do you not want to see me?" Sora asked.

"Leave! Leave before I call the guards!" Zelda commanded.

"Alright, Zelda…" Sora said. Zelda sighed.

"Wait," She said, "Come in…" The door opened and Sora came in. However, Zelda turned away from him.

"I'm…" Sora stopped.

"You're what?" Zelda asked angrily.

"Sorry… Is…? Is…? Is that job offer still available?" Sora asked. Zelda sighed deeply. She giggled a little bit before turning back to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Yes. It is!" Zelda said, her mood changing. "Are you going to take it?" Zelda asked excitedly.

"I've thought it over, and…" Sora left her in suspense for a little bit before finally finishing. "Yes!"

"Yay!" Zelda squealed. She shrieked with pure excitement. She leapt from her bed and twirled around a few times before hugging Sora tighter than she had ever hugged someone before.

"You're hugging me tighter than you did last time…!" Sora said, trying to breathe. When Zelda finally released, Sora exhaled sharply and fell to the ground.

"Ooh! Sorry!" Zelda said.

"It's fine…" Sora said. At that moment, a rock came hurtling Zelda's balcony and hit Sora upside the head.

"Huh?" Zelda said, alerted. She stepped onto her balcony and gazed down from above. She gasped. Down at ground level, she saw Daphnes and Joyrok tied up.

"Come on down, princess! You wouldn't want your precious father and this bystander to be hurt now, would you?" a familiar voice called from below.

"Hey! You're the one who kidnapped me thirteen days ago!" Zelda said angrily.

"Of course I am, precious!" Kayran said.

"What're you doing here?! Leave this castle immediately!" Zelda said.

"You're not in charge right now, my dear! I AM! You'll come turn yourself in or else… you'll be burying your father in a couple days!" Kayran said.

"Fine…!" Zelda said as she walked away. At that moment, Sora got up.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"That man that kidnaped me thirteen days ago! He's here!" Zelda said.

"What's he doing here?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. But he has my father and… your father," Zelda said.

"What're you going to do?" Sora asked.

"He told me to go down there or he'd kill my father… So… I have no choice… I'm going down!" Zelda said. Sora blocked her path from exiting her room.

"You're not going down there until I give you the plan I just came up with! I'm going to find something to knock him out from above with, and you're going down! Understood?" Sora said.

"You're very good at coming up with plans, Sora! That's why I love you! I mean, like you!" Zelda said, retracting her former statement.

"Don't worry about saying that you love me. I know you do," Sora said.

"Shall I go?" Zelda asked. Sora nodded and started looking for something he could assault him with.

"A bag of rupees!" Sora thought. He grabbed a canvas and went down to the room full of rupees.

Zelda stepped outside and was greeted with a hand grabbing her and being bound with rope. She was thrown to the ground next to her father.

"I assume you're here to take rupees from our safe?" Zelda said.

"Yup. Let's get inside n- OW!" Something hard hit Kayran on the head, knocking him to the ground. Above their heads, Sora was kneeling down, looking at them. He had lots of bags of rupees with him.

"If you want rupees," Sora said, "then HERE YOU GO!" Sora continued to throw bags of rupees onto their heads. One of them eyed the king and shielded himself from the rupees with him. Sora stopped and thought for a little bit. He stood idly. The thief peeked out from behind the king. Seizing his chance, Sora threw the bag as hard as he could into the thief's face.

"That's all of them, Sora! Thank you!" Daphnes said. Sora climbed down from the entrance roof.

"Guards! Seize these men this instant!" Zelda demanded. Sora untied Zelda, Daphnes, and Joyrok. A dozen guards cuffed the men with iron shackles and dragged them toward the dungeon.

"So, you're accepting the job offer to protect my daughter?" Daphnes asked excitedly.

"Yes, daddy! He is! Oh! I am so happy!" Zelda said, twirling around in circles. With that, Zelda skipped away to her room happily.

"Thank you, Sora. It means a lot to me to see Zelda happy," Daphnes said gratefully.

"It's no problem your majesty. But you should really thank my dad. He's the one who persuaded me to accept it," Sora said.

"The next time you see him, tell him I said—"

"Now now. Words intended for him, would sound better in the tones of your voice, don't you think?" Sora said, interrupting Daphnes.

"Where'd you hear that?" Daphnes asked, shocked at how wise that statement sounded.

"My dad is a very wise man," Sora said before walking away.


	5. Chapter 2:1: Picnic Gone Wrong

A few months had passed since Sora had taken up Daphne's and Zelda's offer and Zelda had asked Sora if he wanted to have a picnic. Sora accepted and they went out for a picnic.

"Zelda," Sora said, almost out of breath, for they had been walking for quite some time now, "not that I DON'T love walking with you, but this is a long way for a picnic!" Zelda turned to face him.

"Trust me, Sora! It will be so worth it!" Zelda said. Eventually, they reached a thick cluster of vines with occasional flowers growing on them.

"Whoa. Those are some very pretty vines," Sora said.

"I know! I found this place just last week…!" Zelda said as she pulled the vines back, revealing a beautiful opening. There were patches of flowers everywhere. Sora wolf-whistled.

"Impressive!" Sora said.

"I know," Zelda said as she looked at the blue haired boy dreamily, "and it's the perfect place for a ki- I- I mean a romantic picni- I- I mean a picnic! Just a picnic!" She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…" Sora said with a smile on his face, trying to hide the fact that he knew of her rather subtle plan for him to kiss her.

"Let's start!" Sora said as he laid out the picnic blanket. They sat down and Zelda opened the picnic basket.

"I brought your favorites: Wheat bread, Lon Lon Milk —fresh from Lon Lon Ranch— Canadian Bacon,"

"Ham," Sora said.

"Goat Cheese," Zelda continued, ignoring his statement, "and canned sushi!"

"Wow…" Sora said in shock. "How'd you know all of this is my favorite food to take on a picnic?"

"Your dad!" Zelda said.

"Okay…" Sora said. Zelda had just started to make a sandwich when an arrow whizzed past her, making her gasp. The arrow magically transformed into a net and wrapped itself around a small tree, implying that had it hit Zelda, it would've done the very same to her.

"Darn!" a raspy voice from the direction of the magic arrow came.

"Come out! Now! By order of the princess!" Zelda said as she got to her feet.

"No point in hiding myself now…" that voice said as a cloaked man emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Zelda said, hiding her fear from the very tall, cloaked man.

"Who I am does not concern you, princess! Let's just say that your loss of freedom will give me a lot of rupees!" The man said as he unsheathed a dagger from his leather scabbard .

"So you're a mercenary…?" Zelda said.

"Exactly. A mercenary," the man said sarcastically, "Way to sum it up!"

"So you're saying you have to kidnap her…?" Sora asked as he stood up.

"And who is this? An adopted prince?" the man said. "I was not informed of a blue haired boy!"

"This is my boyfriend, Sora!" Zelda said.

"I was not informed of a boyfriend!" the man said.

"Can we please just get your name so the author doesn't have to keep writing 'the man' or anything else like that?" Sora asked.

"Since when do we break the fourth wall?" Zelda asked.

"Since… just now… I guess…" Sora said.

"Fine! I am Forewhadow!" the man said.

"Forewhadow? Doesn't that sound a bit too much like-?"

"Don't you finish that sentence, princess! People draw that comparison far too much!" Forewhadow said as he clapped his hand over Zelda's mouth. Zelda nodded and then yanked his hand off her mouth.

"You've delayed long enough! Time to finish the job!" Forewhadow said as he brought out a knife and lightly pressed it against Zelda's neck.

"Sora! Do something!" She said urgently, not being able to hide her fear. At command, Sora whipped out his sword and knocked the knife out of Forewhadow's hand. Forewhadow's mouth dropped as he stared at Sora in shock.

"I thought you said he was your boyfriend, not your personal bodyguard!" Forewhadow said as he looked at the princess, now standing behind Sora.

"He can be both!" Zelda protested.

"He certainly can, but it's dangerous!" Forewhadow said.

"I know it is!" Zelda said, starting to lose her temper. Forewhadow scoffed and violently pushed Sora aside. Zelda started to back up nervously.

"Being a princess has some nasty flaws, doesn't it?" Forewhadow said as he nocked a magic arrow on a bow. Zelda stopped backing up. Forewhadow smirked evilly before releasing the arrow. Just before the arrow hit Zelda, it, like the other one, magically transformed into a net. The net wrapped itself around her entire body, immobilizing her. She immediately began to struggle vigorously. Forewhadow approached her and picked her up. He then walked away, leaving Sora unconscious on the ground.


	6. Chapter 2:2: Diamond

Forewhadow continued to walk through the dense forest. Zelda was still struggling in her net. Eventually, they arrived in an opening with what appeared to be a path leading through the forest. Within the opening, there was a wooden carriage with two doors, one hole nailed on each. And there was a large lock in the two holes. The wooden carriage also appeared to have barred windows on it, causing Zelda to know that's where she was going.

"Is this a ransom for my father?" Zelda asked.

"No, but I will get rupees from this!" Forewhadow said as he approached the carriage. He then dumped Zelda onto the ground. He grabbed her by her left arm and held her with it tightly. He tried to get the lock off, but realized that he couldn't with one of his arms occupied. Forewhadow looked at Zelda.

"I won't run…!" Zelda said, knowing what he wanted. Forewhadow released her. He then got the lock off the carriage door. Zelda, staying true to her word, didn't run from Forewhadow. Forewhadow opened the doors to the carriage. Zelda, knowing her unfortunate part, willingly stepped into the carriage. Forewhadow then closed the doors and locked them. He got onto the reigns and the two horses galloped away with Zelda.

* * *

Sora came to his senses some time later. He awoke and saw that Zelda was missing.

"Well this is just peachy…!" he said sarcastically, knowing that Zelda was kidnapped. He noticed footprints on the ground immediately.

"That's convenient…" Sora said. He followed the footprints through a dense forest and came out into and opening. He then saw carriage tracks and knew that if he followed them, he would be led right to Zelda. He started running after the tracks, in hopes of finding her soon.

* * *

Zelda had been sitting in her prison for about and hour before she finally getting impatient and wanting to know where they were going.

"Tell me where we are going, please!" Zelda asked politely, knowing she was in no position of power at that moment.

"I appreciate your politeness. And I can tell you know your place right now. I'll tell you my little flower; we are going to Lion Peak, my home! The place where I promised I'd take you to! We will meet a woman there. She says she needs you for something, but she refuses to tell me what for! I'm sure she'll tell you, though!" Forewhadow said. Zelda sat down and groaned, showing how depressed she was right now.

Sora continued to run after the carriage, using it's tracks to guide him.

"Don't worry, Zelda! I'm coming!" Sora said as he continued to run. Eventually, however, he reached a cliffside. He just barely managed to stop himself from falling.

"Oh! Come on! How did they get over that?!" Sora said, annoyed. Sora started to pace back and forth alongside the cliff, trying to come up with a plan.

The carriage suddenly jolted to a stop, sending Zelda out of her seat.

"Ouch," she said as she got up. Zelda heard a click and the carriage door swung open to reveal a rundown town full to the brim with violent criminals. Forewhadow yanked Zelda out of the carriage. Zelda glanced around wildly, taking in the rather horrid sights.

"The deal I had with the woman was to deliver you unharmed. The brutes of Lion Peak won't lay a finger on you!" Forewhadow said. He started to pull Zelda along towards what appeared to be the only building in the town that wasn't rundown. He opened the metal door where a beautiful woman clad in a green robe appeared to be waiting for them. She had long, blood red hair and turquoise eyes. The woman spoke with a soft and pleasant voice, but Zelda knew she was the exact opposite of soft and pleasant.

"I assume you've kept up your end of the bargain…?" she said.

"Yep! And unharmed just like you wanted!" Forewhadow said as he pushed Zelda forward. The woman looked at Zelda and smiled.

"My my… you're a rather cute girl, aren't you?" the woman said.

"Um… thank you?" Zelda said.

"Your welcome, my jewel!" the woman said.

"What's your name?" Zelda asked.

"I am Diamond," the woman said as she stood up. She began to walk over to Zelda, who backed into Forewhadow.

"What do you want with me?" Zelda asked.

"Well… you see! Your father hasn't done ANYTHING for my village, Tiyra Village!" Diamond said.

"That's on the outskirts of Hyrule! My father can't do anything with that village!" Zelda complained.

"Well! I'm going to make him! I'm sure he'd pay a reasonable fee for his darling princess! Probably a fee big enough to provide enough crops and resources for my people to get a start on earning enough rupees to start sustaining life like all the villages in Hyrule!" Diamond said.

"I'm sure if you just asked my father, he could-!" Before Zelda could finish her sentence, Diamond put her hand over her mouth.

"Sh…! Quiet, my dear!" Diamond said.

"Allow me to keep up my end of the bargain!" Diamond said as she brought out a small sack of rupees and tossed it into Forewhadow's hand.

"You said a couple hundred for capturing royalty!" Forewhadow said angrily.

"There are 10 gold rupees in that sack!" Diamond said.

"Hm… that's a fair amount," Forewhadow said. He pushed Zelda into Diamond's hands.

"Thank you, Forewhadow! Our business is done!" Diamond said.

"I shall take my leave now!" Forewhadow said before leaving the building. Suddenly, Zelda felt her hands being pinned behind her back. She felt thin rope being tied around her wrists.

"Come along, princess! It's time we-!" Before she could finish her sentence, the door came down and Sora entered the room, sword in hand.

"Sora!" Zelda said happily. Diamond pushed Zelda to the ground. She pulled out a dagger.

"You're fighting me with a dagger?" Sora said.

"A magic dagger!" Diamond said.

"What's so magical about that dag-?" Before Sora could finish his thought, however, a beam of magic sent him hurtling out the door and onto the ground.

"Okay fine! So the dagger's magical!" Sora said. Sora then charged headfirst into Diamond. The battle was short lived, as Sora brought down Diamond easily. He cut Zelda loose and helped her to her feet.

"I'm surprised you found a way across that crevice…" Zelda said.

"I just simply cut down a tree and used it as a bridge. How did you get over that chasm?" Sora asked.

"Well… considering the fact that I was in the back of a carriage, I think the horses jumped over the chasm. Oh… that didn't feel good…" Zelda said.

"Digressing, shall we finish our picnic, or do you want to go home?" Sora asked.

"Home! I lost my appetite after I was kidnapped," Zelda said.

"Then let's go home. You want a kiss?" Sora said. Zelda was taken aback by the sudden question.

"What? Wha- why would I want-?"

"I know you brought me to that spot so I would kiss you after we were done eating," Sora said, interrupting her.

"Yes! Yes yes yes! I do!" Zelda said as she jumped up and down and twirled around.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Sora asked before puckering his lips. Zelda leaned in to kiss him and they were suddenly caught in a major lip lock. After a few seconds, Zelda separated her lips from Sora's. There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds.

"Let's get you home now!" Sora finally said before leading Zelda away.

After a few hours, Diamond woke up.

"You'll rue the day you messed with Dangerous Diamond!" Diamond said.


	7. Chapter 3:1 Pirates

The royal ship of Hyrule sailed across the Great Sea.

"Ah! Nothing like the feeling of being out at sea! The wind blowing in your face!" Zelda expressed as she did a queen of the world.

"Where are we going again, Zelda and why?" Sora asked.

"We're going to Lorule to establish a new trading document between our two kingdoms! Princess Hilda and her personal servant, Ravio, should be waiting for us at the dock!" Zelda responded without turning her head. Sora continued to look at Zelda doing her queen of the world bit.

"You must really like that queen of the world bit!" Sora observed.

"Oh! I always do this when we go sailing! It's my favorite moment in the book!" Zelda said as she finally stepped down from the stern.

"I have yet to read the book," Sora said as they walked down the staircase into the large hall of the massive ship.

"Oh! You need to read it! Iceberg is my favorite book of all time!" Zelda said as she jumped onto her bed.

"What's it about, anyway?" Sora asked as he sat down next to her.

"It's about a massive ship that strikes an iceberg and sinks! It's sad, really. The two main characters are a girl named Sofia and a boy named Dyran who go on the ill-fated ship. A tragic story…" Zelda said. She was quiet for a few moments.

"The boy-"

"NO SPOILERS!" Sora said.

"Sorry…!" Zelda said. Suddenly, the door opened and a guard holding a platter walked in. It was full of what appeared to be succulent seafood, causing Sora's mouth to drool.

"For lunch, princess," the guard said, walking up to Zelda and Sora, "we have sushi, stuffed crab, fish skewers, and perfect calamari!"

"Oh…" Sora said, staring at the food, "that looks so juicy! Is that it…? Tell me it's not…!"

"No… there's a whole buffet of seafood in the dining-!"

"SEE YA!" Sora said, dashing out of the room faster than a cheetah.

"He must really like seafood…" the guard said.

"You think…?" Zelda said.

* * *

Sora came dashing into the dining room, a waterfall of saliva coming from his mouth.

"Oh my gosh! So much succulent seafood to select from here!" Sora said.

"The only thing that could go wrong right now are pirates attacking the ship!" Zelda said as she walked into the dining room.

"Let's not jinx ourselves, princess!" a guard said.

"Don't worry, Sir Cian," Zelda said, "there have NEVER been pirates in these waters!" Just then, they heard the lookout shout: "PIRATES OFF THE PORT BOW!"

"Nice…" Zelda said, "I jinxed us, didn't I?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Zelda," Sora said, "all we have to do is fend them off! You stay down here where it's safe. Lock all entrances! And use that ceramic knife as a weapon."

"Okay!" Zelda said. With that, Sora and the guards left to take on the pirates. Zelda picked up the ceramic knife and investigated it.

"Hm," Zelda said, as she had never held a real knife due to her father not allowing her to, "this is cool!" She began to feel around the knife and eventually touched the sharp end of the blade.

"Yikes," Zelda said, "that is sharp!" As she was moving her finger away from the knife, however, she felt a massive amount of pain. She looked down at her index finger and realized that she had cut it, causing it bleed like there was no tomorrow.

"Mother- mm!" Zelda said as she held her finger in pain.

* * *

Sora and the guards had been battling the pirates, when Sora saw one of the pirates run to the entrance to the dining room.

"No!" Sora said as he ran after the pirate. He caught up to the pirate and saw him banging on the door, trying to get in.

"Let me in, princess!" the pirate said.

"No!" Zelda responded. The pirate growled and brought out a bomb.

"You're nuts!" Sora said. Ignoring Sora, the pirate ignited the bomb and then attacked Sora. Sora immediately ducked under the pirate and jumped for the bomb, but the pirate grabbed his ankle and threw him across the hall.

"If you let that bomb blow," Sora said, "then you're gonna sink this ship!"

"It'll take more than just one bomb to sink a ship, boy!" the pirate said. Sora ran as fast as he could toward the pirate and cut his shin, giving Sora more time to remove the bomb. He picked it up and dashed outside. Just in time, Sora threw the bomb out of range of the ship. Sora then ran back to the dining room entrance and asked Zelda to open the door. She did so and the first thing Sora noticed was her bleeding finger.

"You didn't touch the sharp end of the knife, did you?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"I… well I- erm…" Zelda said, trying to come up with an excuse as to why she was bleeding, "I thought that the end was the dull end, but I realized too late that it was the sharp end!" Sora picked up the knife and felt both ends of the knife.

"Alright…" Sora said, not buying her claim.

"The pirates have been fended off!" a voice said.

"Let's patch that cut up," Sora said as he led Zelda away, "shall we?"

 **Take it from me, cutting your finger on a ceramic knife does NOT feel the best. Probably the WORST pain I've ever felt in my life. Yes, Zelda cutting her finger on a ceramic knife is based off of me cutting the tip of my middle finger on a ceramic knife. To put it simply: if you don't have a dishwasher or your dishwasher is broken and you have to do the dishes by hand, watch what you grab. :D**


	8. Chapter 3:2: Lorule

The ship docked at Lorule docks. Sora and Zelda stepped off the ship and were greeted by Hilda and her attendant Ravio. Hilda had long purple hair and wielded a staff.

"Welcome to Lorule, Princess Zelda," Hilda said.

"You're royalty just as much as I am. Just Zelda is okay," Zelda said. Hilda nodded.

"Milady," Ravio said as he kneeled before Zelda.

"Please stand. That is unnecessary," Zelda said. Ravio then got to his feet. Hilda and Ravio led Sora and Zelda through the marketplace to Lorule Castle.

"Make yourselves comfortable during your stay, please. Our castle is your castle," Hilda said.

"Thank you, Hilda. When shall we begin our discussions?" Zelda asked.

"I suppose sometime tomorrow considering I have a lot to deal with right now," Hilda said.

"Like what?" Zelda asked.

"We've been having a bit of a thief problem lately," Hilda said.

"Wow," Zelda said, "You know a few months ago, Hyrule had to deal with a thief problem. They kidnapped me…"

"Yikes," Hilda said, "How'd you escape?" Zelda giggled.

"Well," she said, "Sora here rescued me."

"Your highness," Sora said.

"Nice to meet you, Sora. I was wondering who this guy was," Hilda said.

"So," Sora said, "What's our first order of business?"

"I say," Zelda said, "After we unpack, we have some lunch. I'm a bit peckish."

"Good idea," Ravio said.

"Follow me," Hilda said to Zelda and Sora, "I'll show you to your room."

"Thanks, Hilda." Zelda said.

"How do you plan on not getting lost here, Zelda?" Sora asked teasingly.

"Huh?" Zelda asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb. You and I both know that you sometimes get lost in your OWN castle!" Sora said.

"Hilda doesn't need to know that!" Zelda said as she lightly slapped Sora.

"You get lost in your own castle sometimes?" Hilda asked.

"Ugh…" Zelda said, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Zelda," Hilda said, "I don't judge." They eventually arrived at a large room with a comfortable looking bed.

"One bed? Just one?" Sora asked.

"It's fine Sora," Zelda said, "I'll just sleep on the ground if you want to sleep in the bed."

"Nah. You're a princess. You deserve the bed more than I." Sora said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind sleeping on the ground. I've gone camping before," Zelda said.

"So have I," Sora said, "And I'm sure."

"Mmkay," Zelda said. Sora and Zelda then started unpacking.

"I'm looking forward to staying here," Sora said.

"Yeah, it seems nice," Zelda replied. After Zelda and Sora were done unpacking and settling into their room, Hilda led them to the dining room where they all ate dinner.

"I hope you're enjoying your stay so far, Zelda and Sora," Hilda said.

"Oh it's been great," Zelda said, "I know we haven't been here that long, but-" Before Zelda could finish her sentence, a maid came rushing in.

"I do apologize so much for interrupting the princess of Hyrule, but-"

"You're good. It's clear that this is important," Zelda said. She picked up a glass of water and began taking a drink of it.

"I thought you'd like an update on the status of Kayran," the maid said. Out of shock, Zelda spit her water out.

"Whoa! Are you okay?!" Hilda asked.

"Kayran?!" Zelda asked in disbelief and shock.

"Yeah, he's the thief who's been causing trouble around Lorule lately," Ravio said.

"How did Kayran escape from the dungeon?" Sora asked.

"Wait! What?!" Hilda asked.

"Kayran is the one who kidnapped me a few months ago!" Zelda said.

"Wow," Hilda said, "What're the odds?" Just then, another maid walked in.

"I've got a letter for Princess Zelda," the maid said as she handed Zelda the letter. Zelda opened the letter.

 _Dear Zelda,_

 _It's your father. I apologize for sending you a letter and informing you of this dire situation now, but the prison guard went to serve Kayran his lunch a few days ago and found that he had filed his way out of the window cell._

 _Sincerely, your Dear Daddy._

"Daddy never was good at writing letters," Zelda said to herself. She then folded up the paper and put it in her pocket.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Turns out Kayran decided to file his way out of the window in his cell in the dungeon," Zelda said.

"How did he get to Lorule so quickly, anyway?" Sora asked.

"Beyond me," Zelda said.

* * *

"How did we get here so quickly again, Kayran?" a thief asked.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is, we're in Lorule and we're gonna kidnap Princess Hilda!" Kayran said.

"Um…" the other thief said, "but why Hilda and not Zelda? Also, aren't we technically doing the same thing twice by doing this? Abducting Hilda and holding her ransom? If it didn't work the first time, who's to say it'll work a second time?"

"Don't question my strategies! Remember, I am the one in charge here!" Kayran said.

"Sorry! Sorry!" the thief said.

* * *

Later that night, Hilda was sitting in the cast garden with Zelda. Sora and Ravio were asleep.

"Shouldn't Sora be with you? Since, you know," Hilda said, "He's your bodyguard and all that? AND since a thief that kidnapped you a few months ago is here in Lorule?"

"I guess technically he should be, but he was tired and not to mention, we're inside the castle walls with like 3 guards like every 10 feet. No one's gonna try anything," Zelda said.

"Okay…" Hilda said. Unbeknownst to them, Kayran and a few other thieves had knocked out the guards and slipped into the castle unnoticed.

"Un. Freaking. Believable…" Kayran said, shocked to see Zelda here.

"Looks like we got ourselves two for one, boss!" a thief said.

"We'll take Zelda as well," Kayran said, "but not JUST to ransom her to her father, but to also bait Sora so I can get my revenge!"

"Good thing Sora is asleep. You heard Zelda, right?" another thief said.

"I have ears, of course I heard her! But we need to be sure the two princesses don't cry for help!" Kayran said. The thieves slipped out of the bushes and slowly snuck up behind Zelda and Hilda. Kayran quickly clamped his hand over Zelda's mouth while another thief did the same with Hilda.

"Tie them up! Hurry!" Kayran whispered urgently. The rest of the thieves quickly did as they were told and tied up Zelda and Hilda. Suddenly, without warning, Zelda worked her mouth free from Kayran's hand and bit him.

"Ouch!" Kayran exclaimed in pain, "You brat! You drew blood!" He was correct, for there was blood trickling down the palm of Kayran's hand.

"Hel-!" Zelda began to shout, but was silenced once more by Kayran's other hand.

"Somebody get a gag on Zelda! I'm not about to have her draw blood from my left hand too!" Kayran demanded. A thief complied and put a gag on Zelda. Just then, Ravio walked into the garden and his eyes widened at the sight of Zelda and Hilda's current predicament.

"Seize him!" Kayran demanded. A thief quickly leapt at Ravio and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Tie him up! Can't leave any witnesses!" Kayran said. Once more, the thieves complied and tied up Ravio. The thieves then forced Zelda, Hilda, and Ravio out of the castle and deep into the forest. They eventually arrived at a camp.

"You left the note, right?" Kayran asked, still holding Zelda.

"Oops…" a thief said.

"You nincompoop!" Kayran said. Zelda couldn't help but giggle, despite still being gagged.

"Jokes on you, princess! Without the ransom note, Sora won't be able to find this hideout and try and rescue you, Hilda and whoever that guy is!" Kayran said. Zelda attempted to say whatever, but it just came out as a muffled grunt, which greatly frustrated her. Once more, she attempted to speak, but it still came out as just muffled grunts.

"What?" Kayran asked, not sure what Zelda said.

"I think she asked you to take her gag off," Hilda said.

"Mm hm," Zelda said, confirming Hilda's suspicions.

"No," Kayran said, "Think of me leaving it on as punishment for drawing blood from my hand!" Zelda groaned.

"You know what to do with them," Kayran said. The thieves nodded and dragged Zelda, Hilda, and Ravio away. They then tied the three to a post inside a large tent.

"You want me to try help you get that thing off?" Ravio asked. Zelda nodded. It took a while, but Ravio eventually managed to push Zelda's gag off with his forehead.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Ravio!" Zelda said, "That gag was driving crazy!"

"It would drive anyone crazy," Hilda said.

"Yeah," Ravio said, "Not being able to talk freely would be annoying."

"So," Hilda said, "What's the plan?"

"We wait for Sora to find and rescue us!" Zelda said.

"You should probably keep your voice down," Ravio said to Zelda.

"Huh? Why?" Zelda asked.

"Well, if they find out you have your gag off, they might… you know make it… tighter…" Ravio said.

"Good point," Zelda said.


End file.
